Dyskusja:Filmy Szkodzące.../@comment-34125145-20190820090745/@comment-176.115.242.243-20190828184553
Co do pierwszego nagrania: ale jaką miniaturkę i co na niej było? bo ja widziałem i widzę tylko czarny obrazek (widok z Google'a), a co do filmu to taka jest sekwencja: 1. ostrzeżenie dot. słuchawek (Proszę założyć słuchawki i przyglądać się uważnie czy coś zbliżonego do tego zdania.) 2.Film właściwy (bełkoty i film z nałożonym filtrem "Edge Detection" z Windows Movie Makera z Windowsa Visty i Windows Live Movie Maker (2009 i późniejsze wersje tegoż oprogramowania.)) 3.Koniec filmu. CO DO FILMIKU: Film był zmontowany na komputerze z Windowsem Vistą (rok 2007 na to wskazuje). Jak się go odtwworzy wstecznie to wychodzi jakaś piosenka. W nagraniu są niskie częstotliwości (17 Hz do 19Hz) i brązowaa nuta w tym wideo. W tym nagraniu chodzi o to że podobno po tym mamy czuć obecność innej osoby , bóle brzucha , zawroty głowy , dreszcze . Pod filmikiem było napisane że pewna kobieta po obejrzeniu tego filmiku dostała wylewu i umarła . Lecz żebyśmy odczuwali coś niepokojącego lub nas coś bolało musimy założyć słuchawki z których wszystko idealnie słuchać czyli inaczej mówią dobrej jakości . Nie wiem gdzie Wy słyszycie polski, bo ja słyszę angielski. To brzmi jak jakieś przemówienie. Zdaje się, że słyszę np. 0.17 "but soon after"; 0.31 "the out result for"; 0.34 "six thousand kilometers back"; 0.43 kobiecy głos, dziwnie mi się kojarzy z jaką grą. Słychać dość wyraźnie "looks like" a potem chyba "brand new". 1.07 "patriot"; potem wspomniana kilka postów wyżej "the war on terror was announced"; 1.13 znowu "looks like brand new". Oczywiście to wszystko to być może tylko moja wyobraźnia, skoro kilku z Was słyszało polskie wyrazy. Być może każdy słyszy to co chce. Te zawroty głowy to pewnie przez te kolory i to że tło zanim się ruszało, ale o co w tym filmiku chodzi? Koleś założył maskę i coś gada bez sensu. Wydaje mi się że to ma jakoś zahipnotyzować, na początku pisze żeby założyć słuchawki i przyglądać się uważnie, wydaje mi się że to działa jak Brain wave generator, ale w jakim celu tego nie wiem. No tutaj każdy szczegół ma za zadanie oddziaływać na naszą psychikę - ruszajace się tło, pobudzające kolory, dziwna maska, napisy DEAD, nagłe zbliżenia, dziwny dźwięk i zniekształcone twarze. Według mnie nie ma się czego obawiać. A to normalne że po filmie odczuć można dyskomfort bo film nietypowy, ale na pewno nie "nawiedzony" czy tez slyszycie na poczatku jak on mowi "Patrz na to" a po chwili pokazuje sie pierwszy obrazek tego...hmm, niemowlaka? Potem mowi cos w stylu "Czy widzisz twarz, czy krzyz" - nie jestem tego do konca pewien ale interesuje mnie jeszcze kawalek okolo 45 sekundy, kiedy mowi "Patrz na twarz" i pokazuje sie ten obrazek z czarno biala twarza? Odkrylem jeszcze, ze przez ulamek sekundy widac tam dorysowany krzyzyk i kreski, staralem sie jeszcze cos odszyfrowac ale od tego rozbolala mnie glowa. czestotliwosc 7hz wprawia czlowieka w strach, moze te obrazy sa tylko dla odwrocenia uwagi, a w rzeczywistosci nasza podswiadomosc rejestruje ta czestotliwosc, przez co sie boimy? Co do moich odczuć, to słuchałem tego w słuchawkach i nic nie czułem, może poza lekkimi zawrotami głowy (normalna reakcja organizmu na te psychodeliczne kolorki). Streszczenie: specjalnie modulowany głos, oczojebne kolory, przesłania podprogowe, pobudzanie bezwarunkowych reakcji twojego mózgu Wyjaśnienie: "Well done if you knew this was a fake, for those that didnt, maybe think twice about things you see on the internet in future. I did this to prove a point to someone I know.. lol" Opis: "This is a weird scene that was floating about a bbs and apparently causing phsychotic reactions in some people who watched it with high quality headphones. There seems to be a variety of audio frequencies in use, primarily 17 and 19hz and the garbled speech could be from anywhere someone mentioned a reference to hitler somewhere they thought. My brother was quite ill after watching this properly with headphones and was subsequently had to vomit. Weird stuff, has anyone heard or seen anything else like this ?" (oryginał) tłumaczenie: To dziwna scena, która unosiła się na bbs i najwyraźniej powodowała reakcje psychotyczne u niektórych osób, które oglądały ją za pomocą wysokiej jakości słuchawek. Wydaje się, że używa się różnych częstotliwości audio, głównie 17 i 19 Hz, a zniekształcona mowa może pochodzić z dowolnego miejsca, w którym ktoś wspomniał o Hitlerze. Mój brat był dość chory po tym, jak dobrze to oglądał w słuchawkach, a następnie musiał zwymiotować. Dziwne rzeczy, czy ktoś słyszał lub widział coś takiego? Dobra robota, jeśli wiedziałeś, że to podróbka, dla tych, którzy tego nie zrobili, może dwa razy pomyśl o rzeczach, które zobaczysz w Internecie w przyszłości. Zrobiłem to, aby udowodnić coś znajomemu… lol Przytargałem subwoofer specialnie dla tego filmiku ;D Podłączyłem włanczam flmik i... Na początku żadnej reakcj, jakaś 30 sekunda poczułem dziwne mrowienie na plecach, ból głowy i dziwne uczucie w żołądku, obejrzalem już cały, kręciło mi się wgłowie wstaje żeby odłączyć sprzęt i... Nogi zrobiły mi się jak z waty, w oczach ciemno jak w nocy i BUUM n ziemię I nie wiem, albo ja mam ta słaby organizm, albo... Nie umiem powiedzieć co się stało. Może mi to ktoś wyjaśni? Czy to przez te niskie częstotliwości? Skoro jesteś to w stanie stwierdzić na 100%,to być może jet jak mówisz...ja się nie znam,nie mam wiedzy w tym temacie... Być może masz rację,bo pewne elementy od zawsze wykorzystywane były w filmach grozy.Tylko tam jet początek i koniec (jakieś mniej lub bardziej satysfakcjonujące wytłumaczenie). Tutaj wytłumaczenia nie ma,więc dlatego powstało tyle stron. Ja w tym nic dziwnego nie widzę,że ludzie chcą sie podzielić emocjami po obejrzeniu czegoś takiego,bo chyba przyznasz,ze do zwykłych filmików to nie należy. Widzisz,każdego dziwi i zastanawia co innego,mnie niektóre tematy wydają się fascynujące,a inne głupie. Jak obejrzałam ten filmik sama to czułam okropny dyskomort,obudziłam męża i mu to pokazałam. A on...obejrzał spokojnie,a potem dał mi wykład,o falach dżwiękowych,wojsku,rodzajach broni...i od razu przestałam się bać Wątpię by poważny satanista robiący filmik rodem z Ringa robił też filmik o zabawce! Wiecie, co jest w tym wszystkim najśmieszniejsze? Otóż gdy wejdziemy z youtuba i na ten filmik, a następnie klikniemy ,,More from this user'' lub jak kto woli ,,Od użytkownika'' na liście pokaże się filmik przedstawiający... ewolucje sterowanego radiem helikopterka-zabawki! Jak więc widać nie jest to tajemniczy filmik rodem z piekła Z resztą sami zobaczcie. Ludzie,ten film nie był zamieszczony,żeby straszyć,on zapytał czy ktokolwiek jeszcze widział takie rzeczy....to nie ma być strasznie....to po prostu broń,żeby wy*ieprzyć wasze mózgi.Nie słyszycie częstotliwośi zawartych w filmie....nie radziłbym oglądać tego ze słuchawkami,które mogą odtwarzać częstotliwos.ci niższe,niż 20hz,jesli nie chcecie,zeby wy*ieprzyło wasze organy. wątpie, żeby na format zapisu filmików w youtube zapisywał niesłyszalne dla człowieka dźwięki, to było by marnotrawienie miejsca, pewnie minimalna częstotliwośc to 20 kHz